thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Navy
The Republic Navy (RJN) is the naval warfare service branch of the Republic of Jay Armed Forces. The R.J. Navy is the fourth largest in the world. The R.J. Navy also has the world's third largest carrier fleet, with 11 in service, one under construction (two planned), and one in reserve. The service had 98,516 personnel on active duty and 41,689 in the Navy Reserve in January 2012. It operates 267 ships in active service and more than 3,700 aircraft. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. Traditionally, the highest ranking naval officer is the Chief of Naval Operations, a position currently held by Admiral Jonathan Greehart. History Established as the Independent Naval forces of the Independent Republic of Jay in 1995 to combat the naval bombardment of inland positions by Saying Naval forces. On March 15, 2001 the Republic Navy was officially established. Organization The Navy falls under the administration of the Department of the Navy, under civilian leadership of the Secretary of the Navy (SECNAV). The most senior naval officer is the Chief of Naval Operations (CNO), a four-star admiral who is immediately under and reports to the Secretary of the Navy. At the same time, the Chief of Naval Operations is one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, which is the second-highest deliberatory body of the armed forces after the National Security Council, although it only plays an advisory role to the President and does not nominally form part of the chain of command. The Secretary of the Navy and Chief of Naval Operations are responsible for organizing, recruiting, training, and equipping the Navy so that it is ready for operation under the command of the Unified Combatant Commanders. Operating forces There are eight components in the operating forces of the R.J. Navy: the Republic Navy Fleet Forces Command, Republic Navy Pacific Fleet, Naval Forces Central Command, Naval Network Warfare Command, Navy Reserve, Republic Navy Special Warfare Command, Operational Test and Evaluation Force, and Military Sealift Command. The Navy has five active numbered fleets, with two more fleets planned to be activated in the next two years. *First Fleet *Second Fleet *Third Fleet *Fourth Fleet *Fifth Fleet *Sixth Fleet *Seventh Fleet(planned activation in 2013) *Eighth Fleet(planned activation in 2014) Shore establishments Shore establishments exist to support the mission of the fleet through the use of facilities on land. Among the commands of the shore establishment, as of April 2011, are the Naval Education and Training Command, the Naval Meteorology and Oceanography Command, the Space and Naval Warfare Systems Command, the Naval Facilities Engineering Command, the Naval Supply Systems Command, the Naval Air Systems Command, the Naval Sea Systems Command, the Bureau of Medicine and Surgery, the Bureau of Naval Personnel, the Republic of Jay Naval Academy, the Naval Safety Center, the Naval Strike and Air Warfare Center, and the Republic of Jay Naval Observatory. Equipment The Navy operates 267 ships, 3,700 aircraft, 50,000 non-combat vehicles and owns 75,200 buildings. The names of commissioned ships of the R.J. Navy are prefixed with the letters "RJNS", designating "Republic of Jay Naval Ship". The names of ships are officially selected by the Secretary of the Navy, often to honor important people or places. Additionally, each ship is given a letter-based hull classification symbol (for example, CVN or DDG) to indicate the vessel's type and number. All ships in the Navy inventory are placed in the Naval Vessel Register(NVR). The Register tracks data such as the current status of a ship, the date of its commissioning, and the date of its decommissioning. Vessels that are removed from the register prior to disposal are said to be stricken from the register. The Navy also maintains a reserve fleet of inactive vessels that are maintained for reactivation in times of need. The R.J. Navy was one of the first to install nuclear reactors aboard naval vessels; today, nuclear energy powers all of R.J. active aircraft carriers and submarines. In the case of the ''Fox''-class carrier, two naval reactors give the ship almost unlimited range and provide enough electrical energy to power a city of 100,000 people. The R.J. Navy previously operated nuclear-powered cruisers and destroyers, but all have been decommissioned due in part to concerns of radioactive contamination should one of them been sunk during combat. Aircraft carriers The Navy has established a minimum requirement for 16 aircraft carriers, but will drop to 15 when the Fox retires before the Republic is ready for service. A carrier is typically deployed along with a host of additional vessels, forming a carrier strike group. The supporting ships, which usually include three or four Ares-equipped cruisers and destroyers, a frigate, and two attack submarines, are tasked with protecting the carrier from air, missile, sea, and undersea threats as well as providing additional strike capabilities themselves. Ready logistics support for the group is provided by a combined ammunition, oiler, and supply ship. Active carrier classes *''Fox'' class (1 in commission) *''Odyssey'' class (15 in commission) *''Republic'' class (1 under construction, at least 4 more planned) Surface vessels Cruisers are large surface combat vessels that conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, anti-submarine warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. Modern guided missile cruisers were developed out of a need to counter the anti-ship missile threat facing the United States Navy. Apollo-class cruisers became the first to equip Ares and were put to use primarily as anti-air and anti-missile defense in a battle force protection role. Later developments of vertical launch systems and the Tomahawk missile gave cruisers additional long-range land and sea strike capability, making them capable of both offensive and defensive battle operations. The Apollo class cruisers are slowly being decommissioned and replaced by Daedalus class cruisers. *''Apollo'' class (22 in commission, 5 decommissioned) *''Daedalus'' class(5 in commission, 6 under construction, 16 planned)) Destroyers are multi-mission medium surface ships capable of sustained performance in anti-air, anti-submarine, anti-ship, and offensive strike operations. Like cruisers, the guided missile destroyers of the Navy are primarily focused on surface strikes using Tomahawk missiles and fleet defense through Ares and the Standard missile. Destroyers additionally specialize in anti-submarine warfare and are equipped with VLA rockets and LAMPS Mk III Sea Hawk helicopters to deal with underwater threats. When deployed with a carrier strike group or expeditionary strike group, destroyers and their fellow Ares-equipped cruisers are primarily tasked with defending the fleet while providing secondary strike capabilities. *''Neptune'' class (60 in commission, one awaiting commissioning, one under construction, at least three more planned) Submarines The primary missions of submarines in the R.J. Navy are peacetime engagement, surveillance and intelligence, special operations, precision strikes, battlegroup operations, and control of the seas. The R.J. Navy operates two types: ballistic submarines and attack submarines. Ballistic submarines have only one mission: to carry and launch the nuclear Trident missile. Attack submarines have several tactical missions, including sinking ships and other subs, launching cruise missiles, gathering intelligence, and assisting in special operations. *''Orion'' class ballistic missile submarines (18 in commission, with 4 converted into guided missile submarines) *''Destiny'' class attack submarines (43 in commission, 2 in reserve, 17 decommissioned) *''Intrepid'' class attack submarines (3 in commission) *''Phoenix'' class attack submarines (7 in commission, 3 under construction, 4 ordered, at least 4 more planned